Dark Hearts
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: Yami has been evil all along and now plans to take over the world, will he lose who he loves along the way? YYY BR
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Hearts**

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO HAPPY NOW!

Be nice, this is my first Fan-Fiction and if you don't Deyja will eat YOUR hearts out!

Hallo just a few things-

Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

Chapter 1; A King or a Demon?

Yami smirked watching Tea' rant about their latest victory like she had helped in some form, it was enough to make the ex-Pharaoh puke.

The Dark spirit thought about how clueless Tea', Joey, Tristan and the others where to his true intentions. Even sweet, unfortunate little Yugi had no idea what his other half had been working towards all these years and the Ishtars had been so brainwashed with the idea of a glorious saviour that they wouldn't realize their impending doom until it was too late…

Dartz had said it best when he called Yami 'A corrupt and Evil Pharaoh who bought destruction to all of ancient Egypt'

That's right, Yami had been the one to bring Egypt to its knees and he was bloody proud of himself. Though he was never corrupt, he was a god on earth he couldn't be considered corrupt, some people just disagreed with his views. Those people usually ended up missing a limb or two however.

5000 years ago Yami had seen the evil, pathetic nature of mankind and sought to use his shadow powers to destroy the entire world and start again with the best of the best by his side as he ruled as the immortal Pharaoh over all of earth.

However this was not to be, despite his luck in escaping death he had been trapped in the Ra-Dammed Millennium Puzzle. After he was released he swore that once he had his own body he'd rip the damn thing apart piece by piece until not even Yugi could put it back together again!

So that was the truth, now with the help of his loyal servant Bakura he was so close to possessing his own body. All he needed was his true name to unleash all his power and start Armageddon.

Yes you heard right, his loyal servant Bakura. In all his life, though the tomb robber proved irritating, he was incredibly useful in helping along Yami's plans. Over the past three years he had helped Yami destroy his competition and earn Yugi's unfaltering trust.

The Pharaoh chuckled softly casting one last twisted smile over the scene between Yugi and his friends. Soon so very soon, he kill them all, except for Yugi of course,

he couldn't wait.

Yugi rolled over onto his back and sighed glancing at his alarm clock, the neon number 4.30 stared back.

"_Something wrong Hikari? You haven't been sleeping very well lately," _Came the Pharaoh's comforting voice in his mind.

"_No it's nothing Mou Hitiro no Boku" _

"_Are you sure? You seem upset about something" _

"_I just..." _Yugi paused, it was pointless to try and hide something from Yami, he'd just find out sooner or later _"I've been having these horrible nightmares" _

"_What are they about?"_

"_About Ancient Egypt, it's terrifying, every time I can see the city begin destroyed and all these people screaming...they...they call me Zork..."_ replied the High School student quietly.

After a few minuets Yami didn't reply, but Yugi could feel him blocking his emotions from the mind link. The teenager started to worry that he'd upset his Yami and tried to reach out to the Pharaoh with his mind

"_Yami?"_

Yugi felt his entire body tense up considerably as Yami tried to take control. This hadn't happened since Yugi first put together the puzzle and understandably he was worried but before he had time to consider what was going on he was out cold and tucked safely inside his soul room while Yami took over.

"Dammit" hissed the spirit throwing on some clothes and making his way down stairs and out of the shop into the night…

Ryou Bakura sat by his window shaking slightly. It was so quiet, it had been for awhile and frankly it was starting to really worry him. What was his crazy, blood thirsty Yami planning? Bakura never stayed quiet for long unless he was working on something especially evil.

The teenager sighed, he wished his mother was still alive…if she hadn't died none of this would have happened and he'd be at home with his family. Ryou felt tears welling up…if his mother was still alive, his farther wouldn't hate him…

"_STOP IT!"_ screamed Bakura in his mind_ "Don't be such a miserable cry baby! It sickens me! How did I ever get stuck with such a pathetic host anyway! This must be a curse for all my evil deeds...Hahaha...Ra has a cruel sense of humour..." _

Ryou sniffed, stupid Yami, the only thing Bakura was good for was tormenting him and stealing shiny things!

"_You're a jerk! How'd I ever get stuck with suck a horrible Yami! Why don't you do me a favour and go polish something shiny! That should keep you amused!' _Shouted Ryou across his Mind

For a second, Ryou could feel Bakura's surprise but it was quickly pushed aside as he realised his Hikari had insulted him. Ryou waited to feel his Yami's wrath but nothing came, just an eerie calmness floating across the plain of their joined minds…

"_Do you hate me?" _asked the Yami _"Such a pity we can not get along, you are after all my reincarnation..." _

"_I'm not like you"_ replied Ryou softly. He didn't want to test how far he could push Bakura tonight. Why was his other half begin so placid? Why wasn't he yelling at Ryou and beating the crap out of him in their soul room?

"_No," _came Bakura thoughtfully _"No, you're not... I like it that way..."_

Before Ryou could fully comprehend the sentence Bakura had lock himself away in the confines of his mind again.

Yami stormed down the streets of Domino angrily. Who in Ra's name had given Yugi those flashbacks! Once the Pharaoh found out he'd rip their soul apart piece by piece!

Grunting to himself the Pharaoh considered that possibility that the images came from the Millennium Puzzle. That only seemed to make him angrier as he turned the down an alley way making his way to Kaiba's house. He had to act quickly before the others got suspicious.

Tonight Yami would get his own body.

I was going to leave it here but I think I'll keep going

Domino Museum was deserted. Not surprising considering it was 5am in the morning when Yami finally made his was up its front stairs to the entrance.

The Pharaoh smashed the glass without hesitation. He'd put his plan into action tonight, so there was no point in laying-low any longer.

Making his way through the building Yami killed several guards before finally making it down to the stone tablet in the basement of the Museum. Once he reached the relic he spat in distaste. This piece of rock was the last remaining evidence of his fall from power. He'd make sure it was destroyed.

Pulling out the god cards he used them to pull on the powers of the shadow realm. This ritual should tell him his true name, releasing his powers, and pull the life force from another to form his own body.

The Pharaoh smirked as the tablet started to glow with an un-holy light. The victory he was about to take over a life long foe would be very satisfying.

Seto Kaiba sat at his computer typing quickly. Over a few minuets he started to feel very tired and was forced to clutch his head as the screen of his computer started to blur. Feeling dizzy he tried to pull himself up but simply fell limp on the floor as his vision started to darken.

He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as his heart started to slow. Not matter how hard he tried his body seemed too weak to move anymore.

Memories flashed before his eyes as the oldest Kaiba tried to remain conscious despite the increasing effort it was taking to breathe.

The next thing he knew Mokuba was beside him in hysterics crying his eyes out as he begged for Kaiba to tell him what was wrong.

Seto however couldn't make out the frantic words, the only thing he could hear was insane laughter echoing off the walls of his skull as Seto Kaiba's heart slowed to a stop….

End of Chapter 1

OMG I Killed Kaiba! I have no idea where this is going, it just kind of happened…

PLEASE FORGIVE! THIS IS THE WORK OF MY **EVIL** PLOT BUNNIES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Hearts**

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO HAPPY NOW!

Be nice, this is my first Fan-Fiction and if you don't Deyja will eat YOUR hearts out!

Hallo just a few things-

Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

Chapter 2; A world in Chaos

Yugi clutching his throbbing head. It's felt like someone had shoved a steel rod through one side of his head and out the other. His body wasn't much better. He was so tired he could barely move without feeling even more exhausted. Yugi moaned whishing the pain would stop.

Trying his best to focus on where he was he managed to make out the usually weight that was missing from his chest. Thinking about the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi started to panic.

"Shh, it's okay little one…That took a lot out of both of us…" whispered the voice next the teenager's ear, wrapping his arms around Yugi in an attempt to calm him. "It's okay,"

And with that Yugi Motou lost consciousness…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou stared at the sky as he walked home from the grocery store.

"The sky's black…" he muttered, "It couldn't be a storm… not at this time of year…" whispered the Teenager staring at the sky. Clouds covered overhead for as far as the eye could see.

Children stopped to point and store managers stepped outside to see what all the fuss was about. Ryou glanced around then back at the Sky. Something was wrong…

As the Hikari felt Bakura try to take over he decided that was all the conformation he needed. He turned on his heels and dropped the groceries running as fast as his feet would carry him. Finding an empty warehouse he pulled the door open taking one last glance up.

The sky was and un-holy dark, tinged with purple…like- Ryou panicked when the realization hit him. It was shadow magic! Stepping inside the warehouse he locked the door and found a spot behind some boxes where he could hide wrapping his arms around himself.

Outside he could hear the thunder it was so close, Ryou could tell the lightning must have been incredible. It was right over the city and those caught outside screamed in panic as trees came toppling town, split timber flying in all directions…

Holding himself tighter Ryou closed his eyes as the lights flickered and before several bulbs exploded. Left in darkness Ryou tried his best to block out the sounds, he didn't know how long he sat there but it seemed like hours and all the while Bakura seemed unsurprised

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the three days Yugi slept, Ryou hid and the world quaked…

Entire countries suffered from natural disasters so horrible and deadly emergency services where stretched to breaking point, communication was down almost every where and the sky just seemed to get darker.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi opened his eyes glancing around in awe, he felt like he was back in Egypt again. The room he was in reminded him almost exactly of the Pharaoh's bed cambers in Ancient Egypt.

Over the balcony exit however there was a wall of shadow magic blocking a view to the outside world.

For a moment Yugi considered he might be in Yami's soul room, but he dismissed the idea, the magic around this place wasn't right. Closing his eyes Yugi focused. He was still in Domino, but where in Domino he wasn't sure and he could feel very strong Shadow magic stretching over the city and beyond.

Sighing he checked himself over. He didn't seem hurt, just tired, and the net of protection spells Yami had around him at all times seemed tighter, stronger and more secure

Instinctively Yugi went to his chest to grab the Puzzle for comfort but he was met with an empty space. Glancing down Yugi noticed that the Millennium puzzle was gone. He started to shake, what had happened! Was Yami okay? What about his friends and his Grandfather?

Taking quick breaths Yugi glanced around trying to remember what happened to the Puzzle. The teenager's distress came to a grinding halt however as Yami sent him soothing emotions over their mind link. Yugi slowed his breath, so Yami could still hear him but how was it possible for Yugi to project his mind without the Puzzle?

"_Yami are you there?" _Asked Yugi tentatively trying to reach out to his other half,

"_Yes, I'm here Hikari" _

"_What happened? Where's the Puzzle?"_

"_Everything's fine, and don't worry about the Puzzle, we don't need it anymore..."_

Yugi paused, they didn't need the Puzzle? Since when the hell did that happen!

Yugi sighed Yami wasn't telling him everything. He didn't need to be a genius to figure that out, and frankly this whole thing was starting to annoy him. Why couldn't Yami just give him a straight answer!

Falling back on the bed, Yugi noticed his frustration had been felt over on the other side of the mind link…wait a freaking minuet! If Yugi didn't have the Puzzle anymore, how did he?-

Sure talking to Yami was possible, after all they where two halves of the same soul, but Yugi used magic that was usually harnessed by he Puzzle to tell him where he was and locate the shadow magic surrounding the city. That couldn't be possible on his own something drastic had to have changed.

"_What aren't you telling me?" _Asked the Hikari

"_Should have known better than to try and hide the truth from you..." _Mused the Pharaoh

"_We don't need to puzzle anymore because I have all my power back and a body" _replied Yami after a moment

"_How did you..."_

"_Get a body? Don't worry you're still in one piece, why would I hurt my little Hikari? This body was attained by sucking the life force from Seto Kaiba" _Stated Yami calmly, and Yugi could almost feel him smirk.

"_WHAT?" _Screamed Yugi sitting up _"How could you do that?" _

Yugi took a deep breath trying to clam down, what the hell was wrong with his Yami?

The Hikari looked over the room again suspiciously before continuing

"_You did this to the City, didn't you?"_

"Yes"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou made his way down the streets of Domino, sticking to the alleys and empty streets, god only knew what kind of monsters had been unleashed on the city.

Who could do this? Ryou sighed as he kept walking. It couldn't have been Bakura; he would have felt it and his Yami would have been outside causing chaos if that was the case.

It wasn't Yami Marik, that psycho bastard was long dead.

Ryou ran through a list of assorted villains they had encountered in the past, but none fit the profile, where they fighting a completely new enemy with shadow powers?

Ryou shook his head, this magic was too familiar and come to think of it where were Yugi and Yami? Shouldn't the Pharaoh be off saving the day like he does best?

The Hikari stayed as alert as possible as he came to a stop in an empty street, worst come to worst Bakura would help him out of a bad situation. Closing his eyes the Hikari started to search for Yugi, the fellow Hikari might be able to help him figure out what was going on.

However as he started to search, he triggered something. Bracing for impact Ryou hoped to dear god he could still see straight after this…

Before Ryou could take on the blast he felt Bakura take over, next thing he knew as the wave of shadow magic hit them it was almost like the spirit was pushed right out of him and slammed into the wall behind them.

Turning around Ryou looked like a deer in the headlights. There was his Yami, leaning against the cement with a sour look on his face. The worst thing was they both had a physical form

"Oh Holy Crap, this is not my day…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi turned on his knees to face his dark half leaning in the doorway. Yugi clutched the sheets tightly as Yami made his way over.

"Why?" the Hikari pleaded tears welling in his eyes, now unable to hold them back anymore.

"Because this is the way things should be, can't you of all people understand why I need to do this?"

"I don't" whispered Yugi, "I just want my Yami back"

"Your 'Yami' doesn't' exist, but don't worry everything is going to be just fine" replied the Pharaoh drawing himself closer and pulling Yugi into his arms

"Your going to kill me aren't you?"

"If I was going to do that, I would have" whispered Yami holding Yugi tightly "No, you are a part of me and as such you have great power. You can make me stronger"

Yugi shook slightly but didn't try to move

"You're going to absorb my life force into your own" replied the Hikari not really needing to ask the question, they both knew the answer.

"We'll never be apart again"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 2

Deyja- Okay that's just plain freaky

Vanya- YAMI'S GOING TO WHAT!

Vega- Relax in a few chapters time Yami is going to be begging Yugi to take him back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Hearts**

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO HAPPY NOW!

Be nice, this is my first Fan-Fiction and if you don't Deyja will eat YOUR hearts out!

Hallo just a few things-

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3; The Little Lost Hikari

Yami groaned pulling himself of the ground and cursing under breath, the Pharaoh stared around the room. It seemed he'd been tossed across the room into an opposing wall.

His Yugi had pulled a fast one on him. Yami reprimanded himself he should have seen it coming. As sweet as Yugi was he would fight for his life, but teleportation spells where unreliable in the best of times, the Hikari could be anywhere in the city.

No matter though, if Yugi had been foolish enough to leave the mind link open Yami could easily find him.

However a moment of mind probing proved him wrong. In the span of the hour or so he was unconscious Yugi had set up a strong mental barrier against the Pharaoh.

Leaning against the wall he sighed, he'd have Yugi back soon enough, this was just another game to him and he would win even if it killed him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi cried running through the rain that pelted down over Domino city. After a few hours of looking into the matter things proved worse than expected.

Yami was Pharaoh, modern science was no match for Shadow Magic and with the Hikari out cold there was no-one to stop Yami but so far he'd only been in control for about five days.

What had happened to Yugi in that time, he wasn't quiet sure, the memories if any where blurry and Yugi was almost certain that he might not want to remember them anyway.

Slowing to a fast pace Yugi surveyed the city, most of the building where still in one piece but the people where in panic or causing riots.

Yugi knew Joey would have gotten out of the town with Tristan, Tea' and maybe Mai'. Next the blonde would go to find Serenity, but chances are he would have only left after the other insured him that Yugi would be alright.

Yugi cracked a small smile his dry lips bleeding. Joey would have searched high and low for him and tried his best to make sure Yugi was safe, and for that the Hikari was grateful. He wasn't mad at Joey for leaving, his sister needed him and Yugi understood that.

As for Mokuba he would be alright, or at least alive in any case.

Marik and Ishizu back in Egypt wouldn't be taken easily. They'd hide and fight to save as many people as possible once they found out about the disaster.

Ryou, the Hikari stopped, what would Ryou do? Bakura would probably take over but would he try and stop Yami? Had Yami already destroyed him?

No, Bakura would be safe but he wouldn't be smart enough to leave the city. However he was the best help Yugi had available and Bakura hated Yami, surely he would help him stop the Pharaoh

Nodding in decision Yugi set out to find Bakura and Ryou. Even thought it wouldn't be easy, after all if he used too much magic Yami would find him and he had guard his thoughts from now on. Any clue he let slip through the net could get him killed and the Pharaoh probably had spies and monsters everywhere by now. After all he'd turned the entire sky into a portal to the Shadow realm…

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou stared at Bakura quietly, why did Ra hate him! What God in their right mind would give him a body? Maybe Yami Marik had something to do with it?

Ryou tried not to move as Bakura pulled himself to his feet. Praying to every god he knew of Ryou hoped the spirit would forget he was there…

…..

Ryou blinked, he was not dead, just seriously confused.

Bakura wasn't yelling, hitting and swearing. He was…

Hugging Ryou!

0o?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deyja and Vanya; YAY! Yugi got away!

Deyja; what evil are you going to unleash now?

Shifty eyes nothing….

Vanya; this could get messy…PLEASE REVIEW! WE LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Hearts**

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO HAPPY NOW!

Be nice, this is my first Fan-Fiction and if you don't Deyja will eat YOUR hearts out!

Vanya- OH! PEOPLES! The spikes in Bakura's hands are an idea from 'Eldest' A book

It's something the dwarfs in the story do to themselves. I DO NOT OWN!

Hallo just a few things-

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4- Rulers and Rebels

**Two years later…**

Yugi leaned against the crumbling walls of the building clutching the severed head of a Duel Monster in his hands, panting softly.

Since he had escaped Yami a lot of things had changed…

Ryou, Bakura and Yugi had tracked down Joey only to find he was now running all the top secret Kaiba Corp buildings that had been positioned all around the globe in an effort to defend against the Pharaoh.

And the Ishtars had managed to stop Egypt from begin taken by Yami's forces.

Although now almost every country in the world bowed to the Pharaoh's power, some still remained to oppose him.

So Yugi formed and now led the resistance.

He learned how to hate, how to fight and how to kill…

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami- "The all powerful Pharaoh"- glared out across the palace grounds. It didn't make any sense…

He had to find the resistance and kill their leaders…Kill Yugi…It shouldn't have bothered him.

Yet it did.

In Egypt Yami had ruled quiet contentedly for a good 200 years, but now, something just didn't seem right.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat and he couldn't stop thinking about his blasted Hikari…

It was like there was a gapping void inside him, where something had been ripped out. Something he never knew he had, something he despised, his own bleeding heart…

He hated it! He refused to admit-...Admit what? He paused, thinking for a moment. Why did he feel like this?

….

The metaphorical pebble fell…

Yami cared for Yugi…In all his pretending, he really grown attached to his Hikari, his Tenshi, his Yugi…

The Pharaoh wanted Yugi

He wanted him badly

And he would get him…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou grunted pulling the thin blankets tighter around him.

Cairo, Egypt, wasn't the most comfortable resistance base but it was safe and it was warm.

It was also terrible crowded with hordes of Egyptian people.

So some of the more prominent resistance leader agreed to share quarters

Joey, Tristan and Duke

Mokuba, Rebecca and Hawkins

Serenity, Mai and Tea

Ishizu and Odion

Ryou, Malik and Bakura…

So here the Hikari lay. Bakura on one side with his arms around Ryou and Malik on the other, pawning his head into Ryou's side for some kind of comfort

In his sleep Bakura tossed uncomfortably, probably another nightmare, and Ryou flinched trying to avoid Bakura's hands.

In the last two years Bakura had had metal spikes fixed into his knuckles allowing him to punch through armour.

It was dangerous.

The spikes where attached by fitting metal sockets in the knuckle bone, that had to be done by drilling, but human bones where fragile. Bakura could have lost the use of his hands and with such a lack of trained doctors, probably his life.

Sighing Ryou tried to pull himself up, only to be dragged back down by two very greedy males.

After another ten minuets however Ryou finally managed to pry himself free and walked quietly out of the room.

Once he got to Yugi's he quietly opened the door, inching inside. Yugi was caught in another feverish nightmare spun up by his own betraying mind. Repeating the same word over and over, like he did every night-

"Yami"

Ryou, cried less now-a-days but he always cried for Yugi. Lying down onto the bed he moved next to the fellow Hikari holding Yugi's hands hoping to help in whatever way he could.

Yugi seemed to quiet down a little and gripped Ryou's hands back in response.

"Thank You…"

Ryou smiled, tears falling silently,

"You're welcomed"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- THAT'S SO SAD! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Deyja- And Yami is going after Yugi!

Vega- told you he'd want him back.

Vanya and Deyja- WAIT A SECOND!

Deyja- Will Yugi take him back?

Vega- maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Hearts**

Hallo just a few things

Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5- Scheming of a Sennen Man

The soldiers rushed about the place, not trying to understand the Pharaoh's motives for suddenly deciding to siege the Rebels fortress just doing as they were order to keep their heads for another night.

Yami smirked pulling on his armour, was completely in his element when it came to conflict and bloodshed.

Tonight he would destroy the rebels and take Yugi back to the capital with him, even if he had to drag the Hikari kicking and screaming.

Over the past two years Yami's little Hikari had become known as- "Eiko-No Tenjoteki-Na"- or 'Glorious Celestial' in English.

It was quiet amusing how the people of earth envisioned Yugi as some kind of heavenly saviour;

To the contrary, Yami knew Yugi had belonged to darkness for a very long time, child of heaven though he was. He belonged to the only person that could be called the living devil.

The resistance was in for it tonight maybe, Yami smirked, this would be the day Joey joined his lover in the next life…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura and Marik lay in bed, and with the absence of Ryou, had spent the night hugging each other.

Groggily opening their eyes they stared at each other with a quiet 'Good-Morning' before closing their eyes again

In unison both sets of eyes snapped open and the two flung away to opposite ends of the mattress-

"YOU'RE NOT RYOU!" they both shouted to each other in the same instance

"Let's just pretend this never happened?" suggested Malik

"Deal" agreed Bakura, tossing his head back "Now let's get out of here shall we, I could eat a Red-Eyes Black-Dragon"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After consuming enough food to make Joey jealous, Bakura and Malik made there way the main strategy room.

"I Can't Believe the Nerve of That Bastard!" called Ryou from inside, Bakura flinched Ryou yelling meant someone was in BIG trouble.

"What's going on?" asked Malik tossing open the doors

"Yami is preparing to lay siege to Egypt" answered Yugi bluntly "He's gathering his forces and he'll be here before the sun sets"

"And we're going to do what?" asked Bakura

"I'll take half of the main force to Thebes. You, Ryou, Malik and Joey need to defend our Headquarters, they can't find out about it.

Protect the women and children but don't reveal our location unless it's absolutely necessary" order Yugi, grabbing his sword.

"You're just going to go?"

"Better now than later,"

"And what, pray tell, is in Thebes? Why there?" asked Bakura

"My secret weapon, trust me, half our force will be more than enough" smirked Yugi before walking out

"Bakura" grinned Malik "Are you?" he paused, "Worried about Yugi?"

"Shut up!" shouted Bakura

"Aw! You big softy! Give me a hug!" mocked Malik earning him a good kick in the shins.

"I should have gone with Yugi…" muttered Ryou while Bakura and Malik continued to argue.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami looked over the battle field, it seemed his enemies where already waiting for him.

Yes, with a good 3000 men against a force of over 10 000, what on earth where they thinking!

Looking around he noticed the confident faces on the men, they had to be planning something.

And at the front of the Force was Yugi, he was taller now, still very lean and with more mature eyes…

His Hikari was Hot!

Yami grinned this was going to be good….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi stared at the men on the other side, they all looked so scared, and he'd give them a good reason to be scared.

"Sir, do you want us to attack?" asked one of the men

"No stay back and hold on. This is going to be messy" replied the Hikari before walking forward into the middle of the battle field. His men where panicked and the other forces where seriously confused.

Grinning slightly Yugi locked eyes with Yami for a minuet

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami felt like his mouth was dropping, what the hell was Yugi doing!

"EXODIA!"

Yep, Yami jaw officially fell and sure enough the Forbidden one came froth out of the sand as the symbol of the Millennium items shone of Yugi's forehead.

Where did he learn to do THAT?

"Well don't just stand there! Fight!" order Yami

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami had to have gone crazy, sending his forces charging against Exodia.

Yugi moved back as the men came forward, Exodia slamming its fist into the ground sending a wave of sand up into the air, strong enough to knock Yugi from his feet.

Pulling himself up Yugi looked around, he'd been thrown a good two hundred feet from the battle and Yami was gone! That Coward!

Turning around however he came face to face with the Pharaoh

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami stared at his Hikari for a moment, before open his mouth to speak-

He was however rewarded with a punch in the face and a broken nose!

Where did his Hikari learn to hit! And what the hell was he putting behind that punch, it felt like a truck!

"Well Pharaoh? Got a snide comment for that?" hissed Yugi

"Just one," replied Yami pulling himself up "I'm going to kick your ass!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a good while of combat Yami finally managed to knock Yugi out causing Exoida to disappear from the battle in the process

While his men slaughtered the resistance fighters Yami slung Yugi over his shoulder admiring the cute ass before teleporting back to the capital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deyja; Yugi is going to be SO pissed when he wakes up…

Vanya; 0o Yugi Broke Yami's Nose!

MWHAHHAHAHAH! Till next time my friends! Sleep tight and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Hearts**

Hallo just a few things

Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6- Violent Vassals

Deyja and Vanya; VASSAL! Uh-Oh….

88888888888888888888888888888

Yugi groaned clutching his throbbing head. Yami had certainly hit a homer with that one.

Swearing extensively under his breath Yugi pried his eyes open.

The Hikari recognised this room he'd be here two years ago…

"Holy Crap" hissed the Hikari, trying to get up.

Too bad his foot was chained to a bed post and in getting up he fell flat on his face.

"Freaking Hell!" he whispered, briefly considering he'd spent too much time around Bakura.

"Hope the guys are okay without me"

888888888888888888888888888888

"WE'RE DOOMED!" cried Bakura and Malik

"Guys relax, all we have to do is get Yugi back" assured Ryou hugging the both of them

"Yes, but we need a leader till then" stated Ishizu in her typical 'I so mysterious/cool' voice

"I'll take over, can't be much different from running Kaiba Corp" offered Joey

At that point Bakura and Malik burst into tears

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I don't think they have much confidence in you Joey" Ryou pointed out, stating the blatantly obvious

888888888888888888888888888888

Yami stared at himself in the mirror and as always he was the vision of perfection.

To bad however his face was killing him…Yes his nose had healed but it still hurt like hell, Damn that gorgeous Hikari!…With sweet legs… Leather-clad body…. Yami starts drooling

The Pharaoh slapped himself to break the drooling daze, effectively causing extreme pain in his face. Resisting the urge to scream, he finished changing and took off through the palace.

If he was going to confront his Hikari might as well do it now.

888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi had managed to pull himself back on the bed again, but he swore Ra hated him for some strange reason. Why else would the Gods torture him like this!

Hearing the door open he cocked his head in the direction of the sound

"Ah so, the mighty Pharaoh comes to mingle with the lowly mortals, I feel so privileged! If I weren't stuck to the bed, I'd give you a great big slap!" called Yugi in mock joy.

"You'll regret that, in a few months you'll be treating me like a god on earth"

"I thought you got enough of that from the spineless rodents you surround yourself with"

"My, my, someone's the right little smart ass" declared Yami walking over

"Yeah and someone's become the right little asshole in my absence"

"Ah, always so polite, sweet Hikari"

"Up yours"

"You've spent far too much time with the Tomb Robber"

"At least he's an honest bugger" hissed Yugi smiling

"Oh? Did he ever tell you about the deal he had with me? Pray tell, beautiful Little Light?"

"Yes" answered Yugi bluntly, "He told us everything"

Yami was a bit taken back, by Bakura's honestly, Yugi could tell.

"That was rather foolish, I doubt the your people would have liked that"

"No they didn't" replied Yugi, "But it was forgivable"

"How so?" asked Yami moving forward with the stealth of a predator, if he kept Yugi distracted by their conversation long enough he might just be able to make new ground

"Bakura told us, well more he told Ryou, thing was he had a change of heart" started the Hikari "He realised all the pain he would have cause helping you take that final step, that maybe he'd put someone in the same crap position he was put into as a child"

"So he chickened out,"

"No, I think he wanted to get closer to Ryou. That's why he joined the resistance as a way to repent and to earn the trust of my people"

Yami grinned he was sitting on the bed now, "That's why he mutilated his hands?"

"Yes" answered Yugi completely aware of Yami's movements. "So Pharaoh, what about you? Are you going to absorb me? Kill me perhaps?"

Yami put one hand on either side of Yugi and leaned forward so their faces where almost touching "Would you believe me," started the Pharaoh "If I said I was going to love you?"

"Maybe" replied Yugi remaining emotionless, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes

"Then, what about this?" asked the Pharaoh closing the distance to kiss his Hikari.

It lasted only a moment but Yami was over the moon, once he pulled back he stared at his other half who smiled sweetly

"Yami" whispered Yugi softly

"Yes Glorious Little Light?"

Yugi smirked, and slapped Yami….

Hard…

Yami recoiled groaning in pain and frustration while his Hikari just blinked and smiled sweetly again.

This was going to be harder than Yami had thought…

88888888888888888888888888888888

"I've got it!" called Joey jumping to his feet, effectively causing the half asleep Malik to fall out of his seat. "If we bring Kaiba back then Yami will be reduced to a spirit in the process! Why didn't I think of this before!"

"You mean to say" started Bakura dramatically "That you've thought before this moment?" effectively ruining the mood

"It's a good idea Joey" encouraged Ryou, elbowing Bakura in the side

"Yes let's give it a try!" said Bakura, trying to force a smile

"But how would we go about it?" asked Malik pulling himself off the ground

"We could use the millennium Rod as a way of calling his soul back from the shadows, it was his item in ancient Egypt" suggested Ishizu, yet again, in her 'I'm so mysterious voice'

"Then what are we waiting for!' called Joey

888888888888888888888888888888888

As the ritual drew to a close, Joey bit his lip hopefully as the smoke settled

"It's Kaiba!" called Ryou

"Not quite," replied Bakura handing a frying pan to Malik "Hit em'"

"Why?" asked the Ishtar

"Just do it"

Malik did as he was told and pulled the half conscious body out of the fog

"See Bakura, it's!- YAMI MARIK!" screamed Malik jumping behind Ryou

"Told ya"

8888888888888888888888888888888

Deyja; YAMI MARIK! WHERE'S MY KAIBA!

Vanya; In dramatic voice And Coming Soon Kaiba!

BYE EVERYBODY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Hearts**

Hallo just a few things

Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7- Madmen, Molestation and Yami Marik

Deyja; I WANT MY KAIBA!

Vanya; fear not violent Fan-Girls, he will return! Shifty Eyes probably…

Deyja; VANYA!

Vanya; AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! Runs away

Pairings—YYY, BR, MM, SJ

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malik was in a continuous Bi-polar state of mind after Yami Marik was resurrected.

One minuet he'd be crying and hiding behind Ryou

The next he'd be yelling and restrained by Bakura, whilst trying to decapitate Marik with a spoon

The fighting raged on for several hours until it went deadly quiet…

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Joey running into the strategy room and diving under the table, trying to gouge his own eyes out.

"What happened to you?" asked Bakura playing solitaire with himself

"I SAW THEM MAKING OUT! IT BURNS MY EYES!"

"Looks like someone found Malik and Marik then" muttered Ryou trying to hide his nervous blush

"I always knew Malik would grow up to be a pretty gay boy in a closet with a psycho" commented Bakura bluntly "Oh look I won!"

"This is getting us no where!" called Ryou in frustration "We have to save Yugi!"

"Ah, you know what they say Ryou- it's not a party till Yami Marik arrives" replied Bakura as he began to fit his favourite spikes into the knuckles.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yami sighed listening to his terrified diplomats explain various incidents,

He hadn't seen Yugi since this morning's clash and frankly the whole thing was really starting to annoy him.

It didn't make any sense, sweet little Yugi should have been easy to win over. Some kind words a kiss or two to sweep him off his feet and Yami should have had it in the bag.

Okay so maybe his first plan didn't work, but what was plan B? Yami considered his situation for a moment ignoring everyone else in the room.

Maybe, if he tried to earn back Yugi's trust….Yeah that might work, then the Pharaoh just had to screw him over to the dark side and happy days!

But how to win back Yugi's trust?

Yami grunted, he'd never been good a wooing. Well technically that was because all the women in ancient Egypt kind of threw themselves at Yami.

Damn, now was one of those rare moments the Pharaoh wished he hadn't outlawed those annoying soapies….

Then of course there was the problem of how to woo Yugi at a distance close enough without the Hikari begin able to hit him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura glared as Yami Marik came into the room holding his head proudly.

"What do you want Spiky McGee?"

"Bakura, old Buddy, old Pall I want to apologise" replied Marik happily

Bakura stared at the wild haired menace for a while in disbelief

"You want to what?"

"I want to say sorry for all the trouble I caused in Battle City, you see when you're trapped in eternal shadows you get a lot of time to think about all the shit you did to get there, and I realised I'd really been a real asshole" replied Marik grinning like a madman

"What do you want Marik?" grunted Bakura dismally, "I don't believe that bull-shit for a second"

"Okay then I'll cut to the cheese" stated Marik, somehow widening his grin "I'll share Malik with ya' if you share Ryou"

Bakura sat there mouth hanging open, rage boiling up inside him whilst Marik jumped up and down like a perky puppy

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Bakura jumping to his feet

"Uh-oh"

And with that Marik ran out of the room Bakura on his tail like a bloodhound after some sausages….

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey stared out at the desert

He felt horrible.

It wasn't the kind of sick horrible it was that emotional kind of horrible

Why hadn't he seen that Yami was evil? Why did he let the Pharaoh play them all like he did?

Why did he let Kaiba die without ever telling him how he felt?

Why did he let Yugi go to Thebes alone? For all he knew his best had already been eaten by some monster or turned into one of those soul doll thingies like Bakura use to do.

If it took Joey a hundred years he'd get Yugi and Kaiba back, and destroy that no-good Pharaoh

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- Sorry guys if this isn't as good as the other chapters! But in Chapter 8 I promise Yami and Yugi will get together!

Deyja- Holding chainsaw Stop stalling and GIVE ME KAIBA!

Vanya- Alright but you might have to fight Joey for him

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Hearts**

Hallo just a few things

Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8- Just Shut up and Love Me!

Vanya- MWHAHAHA! Yugi doesn't stand a chance now! Yami will succeed!

Deyja- Well it wouldn't be a YYY story if he didn't now would it?

Vanya- Um…well….0o

Deyja- I thought so.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sat staring at the ceiling.

How to escape from the capital and manage to make it back to Cairo?

However, he didn't get much time to consider his plans when Yami came through the door at that instance.

And so began, Yugi Vs Yami- Round 2

"Hallo Yugi"

"Decided to give up yet?"

"I wouldn't put it that way"

"You can't just turn around after two years and an absorption attempt and expect me to forgive you instantly!"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking you to give me a chance, I'm your Yami for God's sake!"

"A Yami who lied to me, destroyed my world and is stripping me in his head!"

"I AM NOT!" screamed Yami

Yugi didn't reply instead, to Yami's dismay, he started crying.

"I trusted you... I loved you so much…." Whispered Yugi sobbing softly

Yami stared at his shattered little Hikari and before he could stop himself he had his arms around Yugi and the Hikari in his lap on the bed

"Don't cry Tenshi, please don't cry" whispered the Pharaoh burying his head in Yugi's hair.

"You're such a bastard" muttered Yugi wrapping his arms around Yami's neck tightly

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard" replied Yami, receiving a strangled laugh from Yugi as his reward

"Ra, I really made a mess of everything didn't I?"

Yugi just nodded.

"I'll make it better I promise" muttered Yami rocking back and forth slowly "I'll fix all this crap, and then we can have what we should have had two years ago, my Sweet Beautiful Light…"

Yugi just held Yami tighter…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou rolled his food around with his fork aimlessly

"Hey Ryou," greeted Malik sitting down "What's wrong?"

"Everything"

"How so?"

"I failed Yugi-"

"Yugi's tougher than any of us know, he'll be alright"

"-And I'm alone"

"What do you mean! You've got all of us!"

"Yeah, but think about it," Muttered Ryou "At the end of the day you all have lovers and family to lean on, I know you guys aren't always going to be here and when you're not I'll be all alone"

"No Ryou, because you'll never get rid of us" replied Malik placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder "Plus what do you think Yamis are for? I'll tell you! To love a support you no matter how flawed, dangerous or stupid your plans might be"

"Bakura will find somebody too, one day"

"Nah, he already has" smirked Malik

"Who!" asked Ryou surprised

"You just wait Ryou you'll find out, I'll make sure of it"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"BAKURA YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Malik, kicking down the door to their shared room

"What did I do now!"

"Get you're sorry ass out there and tell Ryou you love him!" ordered Malik pointing to the door

"WHY!"

"Cause' he deserves to hear it!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"CAUSE HE CAN DO A LOT BETTER THAN ME!" screamed Bakura, now nose to nose with Malik

Malik leaned back smiling

"Oh Bakura" muttered Ryou leaning in the doorway

Bakura jumped

"Ryou! You heard-"

"The whole thing," replied the Hikari "You big Wuss!" called Ryou throwing himself at the Yami

"So you don't hate me?"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

"Wuss?" muttered Malik turning to his Yami

"Must be a British thing" replied Yami Marik shrugging his shoulders

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- YAY!

Deyja- (Twitching) WHERE IS MY KAIBA!

Vanya- (Hiding behind rock) Next Chapter! Next Chapter! I Promise!

Deyja- I'm warning you Vanya! I've been patient for far too long! You will give me MY KAIBA!

Vanya- (Salutes) Yes mama'….(Mutters) You have the patience of a Nit….

(1)- Nit; a tiny, very stupid, impatient creature who lives in my closet

REVIEW!


	9. The Ending

**Dark Hearts**

Hallo just a few things

Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

This is set just before the Pharaoh's Memory Arc….

Blurb; Yami has actually been evil all along and now he's taking over the world! Will Yugi and Ryou be able to stop Him? And what about Kaiba!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9- Desperate Solutions

Vanya- Hallo everybody! Unfortunately this will be the last or second last chapter, I love the support you guys have given and I will be overjoyed to finish this!

Deyja- does that mean I get Kaiba?

Vanya- Yep

Deyja- AND YOU LEFT THIS TILL THE LAST CHAPTER?

Vanya- 0o

**To UnseenWater- **Okay Yugi still has powers because he's Yami's Hikari.

See Yami had powers other than the ones he got from the millennium Puzzle, if anything the puzzle just busted his powers.

So because Yugi is Yami's reincarnation he has similar powers and because they are Yami and Hikari, they share a channel which also allows them to use each others powers.

Hope that makes sense, Thanks for Reviewing

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yami what are we going to do?" asked Yugi looking at his other half "I mean you took over the world, so a lot of people are after you, how are we suppose to fix this mess?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea" muttered Yami in reply running his fingers through his Hikaris perfect hair "But for tonight forget about all that, just give me tonight"

Yami smiled as Yugi lay back down with him. He had to fix this, for Yugi, he'd never been so determined or sure of anything in his life.

Once everything was sorted he'd be able to have a new life with his Hikari…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou stared around the room glancing at the sleeping Bakura beside him and Malik and Marik across the room on the couch

Ryou gasped quietly….

He wasn't sure what it was but he suddenly had this wonderful feeling that everything would be alright; that Yugi was safe, that Kaiba would be safe….It was a brief paradise of contentment that allowed Ryou to sleep soundly for the first time in 18 months

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're going to what!" screamed Yugi the next morning

"It will be fine, sweet one"

"Don't you 'sweet one' me! This is nuts!"

"They fear me"

"You're tempting fate dangerously"

"Trust me"

Yugi sighed….

"I do"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey snored loudly muttering about a giant donut before-

"JOEY GET UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"

"Whaaaa?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and the others rushed outside with the hordes of people to see what all the commotion was about

There in the black sky was an enormous ball of blinding white light.

It slammed into the desert sand in a fury that caused many to avert their eyes.

Once the dust cleared, they stared in wonder at the sight around them…

The sky, the tormented twisted sky, was blue! Glorious Blue again!

All the black ruins around them had disappeared till it was as if the war between them and the Pharaoh had never occurred…

And in the impact zone of the orb was Yugi and an unconscious Kaiba….

Before Joey could stop himself he burst into tears and gave a cry of victory, which before long was joined by a thousand others around him

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sat around with his friends watching the news reports with large smiles on their faces.

"Yugi what happened!" asked Malik, barely able to contain himself

"Yeah buddy how did you put everything right again?" joined Joey

Yugi smiled softly, hiding his eyes

Ryou watched quietly, there was something Yugi wasn't telling them, something hidden underneath all his joy…

"Yami is dead," replied the Hikari causing the others to gasp quietly "In dying it reversed the spell over Kiaba's life force, hence him returning from the dead

And with Yami gone the shadows went too, therefore, fixing all the damage that was done and returning the sky to normal"

"How did he….?" Whispered Bakura unable to let himself say the words he barely believed

"I don't know" replied Yugi emotionlessly, "Guys we should be happy, everything's better now"

"Yeah, right" muttered Malik

"So Malik, how did your Yami come back? What have you guys been doing while I was gone?" asked Yugi smiling brightly

(And very suspiciously…)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey took a deep breath staring at the door to Kaiba's room, it was now or never.

Walking over he tapped lightly on the door waiting for an answer.

He was met with a very surprised Kaiba

"Wheeler? What on earth do you want?"

"Listen Money Bags, I'm gunna tell you somethin' and you aren't gunna interrupt me or make fun of me got dat?"

"Ah, Okay sure"

"You're a good guy," started Joey "and I have to say it wasn't the same without ya', guess you could say I almost missed ya' but don't let it go to your head!"

Kaiba stared at the almost shaking Joey and smirked

"I Love you too Joey"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**6 Months Later**

Yugi climbed off the horse and made his way through the ruins of Kul-Elna

Once he reached the stone stairs leading into the depths of the earth and the memory door to the afterlife, his hands where shaking like leaves in the wind and his breathing unsteady

Did their plan work?

Making his way into the chamber he let out a long deep breath staring at the large doors baring the symbol of all the millennium items, the eye of Ra.

Put down his lantern he sat quietly on the ancient stone waiting patiently.

…….

Three hours later he was starting to get worried, when the large gateway started to open

Once the light faded there in the door between one life and the next, in all his leather glory and mounted on a red motorcycle, stood Yami the Pharaoh of Egypt

"Hey Gorgeous, you miss me?"

**THE END!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- yes there is no more, but please review I want to know what people think of the ending!

Deyja- KAIBA!

Vanya- Someone's happy….

BYE! AND REVIEW! (DOES ANYONE WANT A SEQUEL?)


End file.
